High School Memories
Phineas' POV Ferb and I managed to make it to homeroom just before the bell rang.As the teacher called out names,I tried to make flirtatious faces to Isabella,but she wasn't looking.I felt her kick my ankle."Phineas!",she whisper-shouted,"she called you!" "Oh!Uh,here!" A few people giggled at this and I couldn't help noticing that this was the first time I didn't want to laugh,too. Ferb's POV I couldn't believe Phineas and I didn't have second period together!We'd never had different classes.But,as I entered the Adv.math classroom,I saw something.Well,''someone'',actually''.I learned that her name was Carrie Pryer.She seemed shy,very ''shy."H-h-here" was all she said the entire class.Now,I don't talk much,but I'm not shy ''either.I smiled at Carrie on the way to my locker and she smiled back,reveling shiny,hot pink braces. Isabella's POV I was headed to history when I saw Ferb.Smiling."What's gotten into you?" I asked him."I met someone." "Lucky you.I hope your love life goes better than mine." With that I hurried off to history."Hey,Isabella!" someone called out.Isabell.Let me tell you something,being friends with Isabell Paramellow is the ''easiest ''way to get bad reputation.She's '''everthing '''that could get anywhere from detention to being expelled."Hi Isabell" I said hoping the teacher wouldn't notice."Isabell,get your feet off the desk." Isabell stared at Ms.Fratchi as though she were insane."Feet off the desk." "But it's comfy." "Well you're here to learn." "I'd rather be comfy than smart any day." "Isabell!" I whisper-shouted,"Obey the rules and I'll take you to Hot Topic on Friday." Isabell's boots instantly left her desk. Izzy's POV "I met someone in Advanced Math." I told Izzy(Isabell)on our way to science."Really?" Izzy questioned,"What's his name?" "Ferb.Ferb Fletcher." "You met Ferb?!I knew the quietest people in the world would find each other!" "You're gonna cause a scene." "So?" "So?!Ya know how much I hate attention." "Oh.Right.Sowwyz." Izzy is the leader of our group others include:Ty(Tyler,Izzy's crush)Jackson(My twin)Chris(Seventh grader)March(Chris's twin)and Livia(Izzy's older sister,tenth grader)."See ya tat lunch!" Izzy calls."We have the same class!" I remind her."Oh ja!Wellsh,jwanna be my partner?" "No one else I actually talk to is around." Isabell's POV Lunch!Yes!Finally!"Kara!"(Izzy)"Izzy!" Kara called back."I see Ty."(Tyler)"I see Ferb.Go over and talk to him!" "What?!Wait!No!" "Talk.To.Him." "Oh,alright." I smiled and ait down next to Ty."Did Kara meet Ferb?" he asked."Yeparooni." We both glanced over at Ferb and Kara.Time for some mind reading.''Why isn't he saying anything?Is he as nervous as I am? Why can't I say anyhing?Is she as nervous as I am? I had ''to laugh at that."What's so funny?" Ty asked."What they're thinkin'." "You 'really 'need to stop reading peoples' minds at times like this." "Can't help it" I stated. "It's a habit." Phineas' POV "Ferb, who was that girl?" I qustioned my stepbrother as a very pale girl left the table. "Izzy" Ferb responded. "No.Seriously." "It's her nickname." "Hi Phineas!" Isabella chirped sitting down next to me. "Watcha doin'? Wait, I guess it's kinda obvious what you're doing." We laughed a little and then I told Isabella about "Izzy." "What's she like?" she questioned. "Absoulutly wonderful." Ferb gushed. I glanced at him akwardly. "You ''hardly ''know her." "So?" I sighed and shook my head.''Apparently, ''I thought to myself, this girl can get ''Ferb to talk and have feelings for her. Ferb's POV I couldn't help smiling as I headed to English. Izzy was the best thing that'd happened to me since I met Phineas! "Hi Ferb!" I heard a voice state in an excited whisper. "Hi, Izzy." We smiled at each other for a few seconds and then she hurried off down the hall. I shook my head and sighed. Love at first sight wasn't real. Izzy was just another crush. My mind went back to Vanessa and I shook my head again. Well, at least Izzy was my age and not six years older. "Exscuse me?" a voice said in a worried tone. I turned around to face a girl with brown hair and blonde highlights. "I'm new here and I can't find my English class. Can you help?" We pulled out our schudeuls and compared them. "Same class!" she chirped. "By the way, I'm Lexi." "Ferb." Isabella's POV "Why does it smell so horrible?" I questioned,holding my nose. "Probably something with the sewers" Phineas replied. "We still on for the movies next Friday?" "Course." Phineas turned to Ferb. "Still thinking about Izzy?" He didn't answer. "Soooooooooo I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked Phineas. "No duh!" he responeded. TBC! Category:Fanon Works Category:POV Story's Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Articles under construction Category:Stories